beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu
Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu (ユニオンアキレス・コンバート・エクステンドプラス・烈, Yunion Akiresu Konbāto Ekusutendo Purasu Retsu) is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on September 21st, 2019 for 1296円. Gatinko Chip - Achilles Main article: Gatinko Chip - Achilles In-depth information for the Achilles Gatinko Chip will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Layer Weight - Retsu Main article: Layer Weight - Retsu In-depth information for the Retsu Layer Weight will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Layer Base - Union Main article: Layer Base - Union In-depth information for the Union Layer Base will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Forge Disc - Convert Main article: Forge Disc - Convert In-depth information for the Convert Forge Disc will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Performance Tip - Xtend+ Main article: Performance Tip - Xtend+ Xtend+ is an add-on to the Xtend Performance Tip. Unlike its predecessor, Xtend+ does not feature a manual height change gimmick but instead features an adjustable tip at a standard height with three settings; Attack, Defense and Stamina, akin to X Drive from Metal Fight Beyblade. The Attack Setting features a wide, hollow flat tip, wider than Assault and akin to Zephyr at the standard height of most Performance Tips. Due to the surface area of this setting, Xtend+ will create a highly aggressive movement pattern with speeds greater than Assault. However, the wide diameter of the tip makes it difficult to maintain a banking pattern and creates relatively low stamina, making the setting ill-suited for both traditional Attack and Tornado Stalling combinations. The Defense Setting features a low angle, stepped cone tip, akin to X Drive's Stern Semi Defense at the standard height of most Performance Tips. Due to the stepped cone, when an Xtend+ combination is struck and reaches higher on the Stadium's slope, the flat edge of the tip will create a second point of contact, briefly increasing friction and aggression to both slow down the combination and counter attack. However, due to the edge of the tip being made of plastic rather than rubber like in Unite and smooth rather than tabbed like in Defense, the effect of the second point of contact is minimal, creating poor Knock-Out resistance. The Stamina Setting features a low angle cone tip, akin to Trans' Stamina Setting at a lower height than most Performance Tips. Due to the low friction, Xtend+ creates acceptable stamina. Of the three settings, Stamina has the best performance. In all three settings, the tip's low angled base and wide diameter grant Xtend+ high Life-After-Death potential, comparable to Eternal, Atomic and Bearing. Trivia * Like the Japanese namesake of its predecessors Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend, Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend+ and Turbo Achilles A4 00 Dimension, Union Achilles' name is based on the word "union", the action of joining or being joined, and Achilles, a Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War and was the greatest warrior and central character in Homer's Iliad. * The face on Union Achilles' Gatinko Chip is a side view like the face on Z Achilles Layer. * Union Achilles' avatar is an upgrade version of Z/Turbo Achilles with several alterations: ** Achilles' helmet has a more "V" style design and sports wings on each side. ** The pauldrons are more pointed and lack openings. ** Its faceplate is now pure red. ** The "V" crest on the chest is larger. ** The thigh armor is enclosed around the inner thigh area. ** The shin guards have wings. ** The shield regains a gold border and sports a different style. ** And the sword's blade is longer with an original lining and red accents. * With the Union Sword attached to the Union Base, the sword's base of Union Achilles' avatar turns blue, the red accents combine to a golden accent, and the blade emits a blade-style blue aura.